Forum:Odznaki
Jak może niektórzy zauważyli na wiki pojawiły się odznaki. Niestety, nie uznają one naszych dotychczasowych i np ja mam 0pkt (a powinienem mieć już chyba platynę we wszystkim :P). Damy wam teraz parę dni na oswojenie się z tym i jeżeli starych zasług nie zdążymy do tego dołożyć to zrobimy głosowanie czy zostawiamy czy nie. Jeżeli zostawiamy- trzeba będzie ustalić grafiki do odznak- stali designerzy by się tym zajęli mam nadzieję ;) To co generalnie o tym wszystkim myślicie? Vezok999 19:19, kwi 6, 2011 (UTC) : Pojąłem aluzję :D --Kani--Nui 19:44, kwi 6, 2011 (UTC) Myślę, że są potrzebne jak dziura w moście. O niczym takim nie świadczą (zupełnie nie wiem czemu mają one służyć)... Odkąd dostałem ją przypadkowo na Brickipedii nie jestem ich zwolennikiem... No i jeszcze mi się wcina stronę usera, zwężając ją jeszcze bardziej(po zmianie skórki było tragicznie, a po zmianie monitora to aż prosi o pomstę do nieba). Ale kto co lubi... Lord Vox 19:22, kwi 6, 2011 (UTC) Bez komentarza. Vox dobrze gada na co to komu - Power Dragon 08:03, kwi 7, 2011 (UTC) Co to ma być! Co to robi na mojej stronie! Usuńcie to! (A ty Vez nie szpanuj, że powinieneś mieć platynę...) Jak na razie 3:0 dla usunięcia tego szajsu! --The Champ Is Here!!! 12:12, kwi 7, 2011 (UTC) I właśnie za napisanie tego posta dostałem odznakę! Co za dziadostwo! --The Champ Is Here!!! 12:13, kwi 7, 2011 (UTC) Mi nie przeszkadzają odznaki. Jeśli wam przeszkadzają to możecie je ignorować. --Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 13:19, kwi 7, 2011 (UTC) Te odznaki przypominają mi te ze Spore :P Mogą być, bo póki co mnie nie denerwują :P Volgaraahk 14:46, kwi 7, 2011 (UTC) Nie przeszkadza mi to, ale uważam że to niepotrzebne. --Kapura98 15:23, kwi 7, 2011 (UTC) Wg mnie jeśli ktoś chce je mieć niech ma. Mi te odznaki ani ziębią ani parzą. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Mi się to tam niezbyt podoba... Ile w ogóle jest wiki z takimi odznakami? Zastanówcie się dlaczego. Kiedy zrobimy ankietę? Danger55 12:39, kwi 8, 2011 (UTC) Ja myślę, że odznaki są fajne, bardzo mnie motywują, mówiąc szczerze, to, że to małe okienko na dole mówi o nowej odznace daje mi satysfakcję. Dla mnie ok, mają zostać :D --Kani--Nui 14:38, kwi 8, 2011 (UTC) Szkoda, że wprowadzili je tak późno. Jakby nie patrząc większość userów miała by już ich z połowę (jak nie więcej) :P El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Mówcie co chcecie, ale tylko popatrzyć na stronę domową- najstarsza edycje jaka sie mieści jest sprzed 40 minut :P A żeby i te odznaki podkręciły obroty nawet przez tydzień to już będzie coś- lepiej wygrać na loteri 10 zł niż nie wygrać nic, nie? Vezok999 14:46, kwi 8, 2011 (UTC) Może, ale nie po to się męczyłem nad moją strona, żeby jakaś głupia informacja z odznakami psuła cały efekt :P Lord Vox 15:31, kwi 8, 2011 (UTC) Ogarnij się... przecież odznaki nie zabierają miejsca ze strony usera, tylko paska przeznaczonego na wikię. ZObacz sobie stronę usera chociaż na EB- tam też jest ten pasek, tylko niezagospodarowany Vezok999 16:14, kwi 8, 2011 (UTC) Ja się ku*na nie ogarnę :D Powiedziałbym "Płacę i wymagam", ale nie miało by to tu sensu... Po prostu jak pasek był wolny, to niech taki pozostanie, a nie mi tu jakieś pierdoły piszą (jeszcze w dodatku przetłumaczone na odwal się). A jak chcesz zmotywować ludzi do edycji, to znajdź inny sposób. Niedługo będziemy wstawiali sety ze zmienioną jedną częścią, byle by tylko dostać odznakę... Dobra, może trochę przesadziłem... A zadam takie pytanie (tak jak mój kuzyn): Ile jest wiki z takimi odznakami? Teraz zastanówmy się dlaczego tyle. Lord Vox 17:42, kwi 8, 2011 (UTC) Bo nikt nie wie o istnieniu odznak? A od białego paska lepsze jest w połowie zagospodarowany biały pasek. A że tobie się wydaje, że teraz każda edycja jest dla odznaki, to pzdr. "Niedługo będziemy wstawiali sety ze zmienioną jedną częścią, byle by tylko dostać odznakę... " 1. Ty i wstawianie MoCów na FB? 2. No sory, ale nie wszyscy piszą historię do MoCów, powiedziałbym wręcz, że to ty jesteś w mniejszości Vezok999 17:59, kwi 8, 2011 (UTC) Ja i wstawianie MOCów na FB? No to się naprawdę nie zgadza... Przecież ja tu mam ich tak mało... Lord Vox 18:25, kwi 8, 2011 (UTC) A TNL nieaktywny? Przecież on ma tu tyle edycji... Ale koniec tematu o tobie, wracamy do odznak od tego mmamy twojego bloga, nie Vezok999 18:42, kwi 8, 2011 (UTC) :Bloga to se możemy mieć, ale nie do tego -_- Lord Vox 20:27, kwi 8, 2011 (UTC) Nie wiem czy to przez te odznaki (że ludzie chcą mieć czy jak) ale liczba edycji wzrosła, że ho ho. Nie było mnie dzień a muszę ogarniać sporo materiału. :) El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Czy komuś może też skasowało odznakę? Dzisiaj powinienem dostać za 14 dni na wiki, a skasowało mi ją i mam 1/14. Ktoś wie, co się stało? - Musisz być aktywny codziennie przez 14 dni, żeby zdobyć tą odznakę. Widocznie przez jeden dzień nie wykonałeś żadnej edycji i ci skasowało(tak jak mi). Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 18:05, kwi 19, 2011 (UTC) A ja czternastkę mam >:3 Vox 18:12, kwi 19, 2011 (UTC)